Use Your Love
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: It's finally Valentine's Day, and it's Robin and Starfire's first...who knew it could be so difficult?


**It is almost Valentine's Day, and therefore I had to create a fun Valentine's Day one-shot! For the holiday and my lack of a love life (and chocolate). **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They are property of DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>Robin sat in his study, tapping away furiously at the keyboard.<p>

_Things to get Starfire for V-Day:_

_**Chocolate.**_

_Well, most girls like those. I wonder if her culture has something like that…what if it's like, a delicacy? Maybe the same as the big breakfast…we're too young for marriage._

_Cross that off the list._

_**Flowers. **_

_Well, she did say something about bountiful floral arrangements before…like, with the whole dating conversation…I don't see why I didn't just spill my guts then. Then I would have already had gone through a Valentine's Day, and I wouldn't be making this list. Damn flowers._

_Gone._

_**Clothes.**_

_Well, just call me Sugar Daddy. Why would she want clothes? I mean, I know she likes them, but it'd make me out to be a dick._

_No pun intended._

_Did I really just type that to myself? _

_So…no clothes_

_**Jewelry.**_

_SO original, Robin. She'll hate it. Well…maybe not. Maybe she likes shiny things._

_Well, she is a descendant of felines. And Catwoman likes shiny things. Therefore, all cats should…right?_

_Damn my all-too-logical brain. _

_**Card.**_

_Screams cheap bastard. I mean, she's my girlfriend. I should get her more than just a card…maybe I'll buy a card with a gift, but not just a card. No._

_**Ask Starfire what she wants.**_

_Then she'll just think that I don't know her at all! What kind of boyfriend would I be?_

"Goddamnit!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. Who knew Valentine's Day could be such a chore?

There was a knock at the door.

Robin swiveled in his chair with a growl. "What!"

"_Uh…dude, just wondering what all the yelling is._"

He huffed and hoisted himself out of the chair, stalking to the door. He hit the button on the door to open it, looking at Beast Boy flatly. "I hate Valentine's Day."

Beast Boy blinked, and then raised an eyebrow. "Uh…I thought people that _didn't_ have one didn't like it. Dude, this is like, a total hot sex excuse! Why do you think Children's Day is nine months after?"

Robin slapped a hand over his face. "Shut up, Beast Boy."

"You know it's true."

He stalled for a minute, then pushed the door closed and went back to his desk.

"_Hah! Knew it!_"

"Go away!" He threw a pen at the door, ignoring the fact that it barely even made a 'clink!'

He turned back to his computer, staring at the screen blankly. This was _way_ harder than it should be. He decided to pace around the room to think, though his mind came up empty every time.

UYLTT

The boy wonder was now sitting on the couch, fidgeting as he waited for Starfire to come out of for their date. He couldn't think of anything good to get her, so he ended up settling for a (attempted) homemade card and necklace he got from the mall. It was amazing how hard it was to go there alone – he swore his girlfriend had a sixth sense for the 'mall of shopping'.

"Robin?"

He turned, and he swore he came face-to-face with an angel.

Starfire was wearing a strapless white lace dress with a ribbon tired around the waist, and a pair of white, pointy-toed heels. The ends of her hair were curled in a mermaid-like fashion, and she had sparkles dusted across her eyelids.

He smiled and stood up, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. "You look beautiful."

She giggled and kissed him once he was close enough. "I thank you. You are quite handsome, yourself." She winked.

He chuckled and nodded once. "Glad my appearance is pleasing. So…"

"We must do the gift giving first!"

He swallowed. What if she hated what he gave her? Wait, what was she giving him? "A-all right. You first." God, he hoped this would go smoothly.

She walked over to the table and grabbed two items from the top (how did he not notice?). It was a card and a box of chocolate. The normal Valentine's Day gift.

And he just had to think _so_ hard about the gift. Of course.

"When I asked Raven of this holiday she explained that it was merely a day for the Hallmark to make much 'dough' – though I was under the impression that they made cards, which is where I purchased this card – so I took it upon myself to do the researching!" She held out the gifts for him to take. "Happy day of the Valentines!"

He smiled at her and grabbed the gifts, opening the card to read it. It was a pastel pink color with two teddy bears kissing on the front.

_To the most wonderful man I know,_

_I thank you for everything. For being my best friend, my lover, and for caring about me so. _

_I love you._

_-Starfire (the hugs and kisses, yes?)_

He smiled sweetly and dragged her to his lips by the back of her head. "I love it. Thank you."

She blushed and looked up at him through her eyelashes with a smile. "I welcome you. Now." She jumped back, looking at him enthusiastically. "May you do the gift giving?"

He smiled and nodded, his hands suddenly sweaty. What if now she thought that cards and chocolates were the sole gift? What if this made her think he didn't care? Oh damn. Okay, he really needed to stop doing this to himself.

He pulled the items up from the couch and handed them to her.

He watched as she opened his card, cooing at how lovely his homemade skills were (yeah, right), and he almost sighed in relief when he watched her face light up.

"Oh Robin, this is very sweet." She then turned to her present, setting the card down to open it. "I wonder what this is…"

He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Why didn't he just get her chocolate? It was much safer. And tastier. But what if- he was torn out of his thoughts from being glomped.

"Oh, Robin! This is the necklace I had wanted dearly at the mall of shopping!" She kissed him soundly, the smile evident.

The felt himself relax completely. Who would have known?

Score.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, even a little Robin torture. But it was cute torture; I just want to gobble him up like the chocolate Starfire gave him. Yum yum yum.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
